Fire Nation Prisoner
by Zuko's Mistress
Summary: Hi my name is Ayame and I’m fifteen. For as long as I can remember I have been a fire nation prisoner." What happens when Prince Zuko meets this Ayame? I'm useless at summeries XD Zuko X OC rated T to be safe.Okay...I took a break but I'm back to writing!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N please read&review **

I stared up at the ceiling trying to fall asleep but no matter how hard I tried sleep would not come, instead I just sat there and stared into the darkness because who would want to look around a dark smelly metal ship. I wouldn't I have spent practically my whole life on this god for saken ship.

Hi my name is Ayame and I'm fifteen. For as long as I can remember I have been a fire nation prisoner. I don't have a mum or a dad I think as soon as I was old enough to take care of myself they took them away from me.

Sitting alone and cold in my cell I watch and wait for the guards to let me out of my cell so I can go and greet the "Prince" to be honest its just going to be another pompous spoilt brat. Normally the new people have all been rich nobles or family members of the royal family each wanting the same, to take away a prisoners virginity. Thankfully I have been spared so far. The guard let me out of my cell but this is the guard I hate the most.

I remember once I made a run for it at eight years old but I was caught and this particular guard had been the one that had given me my five lashes, usually its ten but because I only young I got five. I can always remember that day and how I was crying as each lash stung my back drawing blood but the guard didn't take pity he just made each lash harder the next time and laughed when ever I screamed out in pain.

This guard escorted me down the narrow corridors by holding the back of my neck, I kept trying to shrug him off but every time I try he squeezes I swear if he had the chance he would strangle me. Opening the door he practically threw me in.

The Prince turned round and stared at me like I was a piece of dirt ha well he can hardly talk fire nation scum that he is. I had to drop to my knees why he walked round and round me, if I had been standing I properly would have gotten dizzy.

'Stand up.' He ordered.

Of course I did as I was told.

'What is your name earth kingdom scum?' He spat.

I already hate this guy and I've only just met him.

'Ayame.' I say as politely as I could but I was tempted to call him some colourful language I learnt from the charming guards.

'You will address me as Prince Zuko from now on scum.'

'Yes Prince Zuko but I have a name and it's not scum.' I said practically spitting in his face.

'I will use your name when it pleases me.' He snapped he looked like he wanted to kill me.

So this Prince Zuko just kept staring at me it was quite annoying so I just stared back. For a pompous spoilt angry brat he was quite good looking.

'Where are you from?' Zuko said.

I just shrugged my shoulders to be honest I don't no where I come from I was too young to remember.

'Give me a straight answer scum.'

'I don't no Prince Zuko.' I said staring him straight in the eyes.

'What do you mean you don't no?' He shouted I could see he was starting to lose his temper with me.

'I was too young to remember Prince Zuko.' I muttered I didn't want to push his temper.

'So you don't remember anything?' He said sympathetically.

'No Prince Zuko.' I said looking at him I couldn't help but look at this scar he had on his eye.

Prince Zuko seen me staring at his scar and put his hand on it self concisely.

'What you staring at?' He snapped.

'Nothing Prince Zuko.' I mutter looking at the floor.

We stand there for a couple of minutes in complete silence it was really awkward but I didn't dare speak.

'You can go.' Zuko said angrily as he turned and sat on his bed.

I bow and leave I couldn't help but have one last look at him as I slip through the door. The guard escorted me down the narrow corridor.

'Did you have fun with the Prince?' The guard hissed in my ear.

'I only went to meet him you no.' I snapped he made me feel so angry it was like he was suggesting I was going to be the Prince's concubine, I would rather kill myself then give myself up to the Prince.

'Well it will be your turn soon missy.' He laughed as he dragged me into my cell.

'No it won't I will kill myself first.' I scream after him as he walks off. What an ignorant bastard.

I wonder where the Prince got that scar from. It must have really hurt.

I see one of the girls coming back from meeting the Prince with a big smile upon her face. The girls name is Ishi she is known as the ship's bike, she is only nineteen but she has already nearly slept with every General or member of the Royal family that has stayed on the ship.

'The Prince says he wants me.' Ishi boasts to the other women from her cell, I seriously doubt that the Prince wants her. She is very pretty but thick as a plank of wood and has no personality what so ever.

All the women on the ship think that the Prince is very good looking well I think there all sick, they fancy a man whose father has started war and has captured all of us. It's outrageous.

Ishi keeps boasting to everyone that the Prince wants to sleep with her tonight and wants her to be his full time concubine I couldn't help but laugh at her silly ness, she may be thick but she can lie through her teeth when she wants too. I don't think the other women do either but when the guard comes and takes Ishi out of her cell, we can't help but think that she was telling the truth.

Ishi finally comes back in the early hours of the morning everyone was asleep but me. She looked quite happy.

'Wake up.' The prison guard shouted through the bars of my cell. Guess I must have fallen asleep.

'What.' I shouted as I sit up and stretch.

'The Prince wants to see you.' He whispered with a sick little grin upon his face, I could have slapped him.

The women all stared at me as the guard half walked half dragged me down the corridor.

'Told you it would be your turn soon!' He laughed.

'You don't no if that's what he wants!' I shout losing my temper with the bastard.

The guard pushed me through the door so roughly I landed on my knees.

The Prince looked down at me as I knelt down muttering bad words under my breath.

'You wanted to see me Prince Zuko.' I say politely.

'Yes I did.' He muttered sitting at his desk.

I still kneel down waiting till the Prince says I can stand up.

'I wanted to know how you were captured.' Zuko muttered looking into the mirror on his desk tracing the line of his scar.

'All I remember is a lot of fire and load voices and being separated from my mother on the boat well I think that's what happened Prince Zuko.' I whispered feeling tears build up in my eyes; it was too hard to remember what happened in the past I normally try to erase it from my mind.

'Is that all you remember.' He said as he stood up and came towards me.

'Yes Prince Zuko.'

'You can stand up.'

'Yes Prince Zuko.' I replied standing up.

I felt a searing pain in my legs as I stood up. Looking down I saw blood seeping from my legs. Im guessing that when the guard shoved me in that I dragged my legs across the floor.

The Prince seen me wince and he tried to look at my legs but I wouldn't let him.

'Ayame let me look.' He whispered trying to catch me as I moved away from him.

'No it's fine!' I wince moving as fast as I could.

I wasn't fast enough and He grabbed me, He pushed me down on the bed so he could get a closer look.

'Hmm they just need cleaning and bandaged.' He muttered as I winced when he touched them.

'I'm fine just leave them im not a little kid.' I cried.

'Stay here I'm going to get my Uncle.' He muttered as he walked out the room before I had time to protest.

I guess it was nice of him but I don't need his help or his Uncle's they are the enemy there not suppose to help me.

The Prince hurried into his room followed by a large chubby man with a grey beard.

'Hmm I see what you mean nephew there quite badly cut.' The Princes uncle muttered as he got some water and started to try and clean my cut.

I didn't want there help so when his uncle came to clean it I struggled, but in the end Prince Zuko held me still why his uncle cleaned my leg. I tried to fight Zuko off me but he was too strong.

After my wound had been cleaned and bandaged Zuko and his Uncle sat down around a small table and started chatting about some thing I didn't really understand.

As soon as Zuko's uncle brought out a teapot I rushed over and took it from his hands and hurried over to the sink to fill it with some water. I brought it back over and Zuko's Uncle boiled the water himself.

'Uncle how long till we are back in the fire nation?' Zuko mumbled.

'Not for a couple of months Prince Zuko.' Iroh said with a smile as he poured the tea into three cups.

'Prince Zuko should I go back to my cell.' I whisper as I gave a bow.

'Zuko why don't you let her stay for some tea?' Iroh said smiling at his nephew.

'Uncle she is a prisoner not a guest.' He snapped 'You may go back to your cell.'

I left the room and hobbled over to the guard who took me back to my cell.

I lay down on the cold metal floor and shut my eyes.

Zuko's Pov

I sat down with my uncle and all he would talk about was the earth kingdom girl we just helped. I don't even no why I helped her.

'Zuko she was very pretty wasn't she.' My uncle said smiling at me.

I just scrawled back at him no matter how pretty she was the Prince does not fall in love with prisoners.

'Zuko you could have let the young girl stay for tea.'

'Uncle she is a prisoner on my ship she should not be treated like a guest.'

'Zuko I have some news.' Iroh said with a nervous smile.

'What.' I mutter angrily I know it's going to be about someone or something I don't like.

'Well General Zhao wants to come and stay on the ship for a little while.' Iroh said sipping his tea.

'WHAT!' I shouted I hated that guy the only reason he wants to come aboard is so he can criticize me.

'Zuko he might have changed give him a chance.' Iroh said kindly.

'But Uncle.' I said I couldn't think of anything to say 'Fine only for three days.' I mumble.

Zhao came aboard the next day he hasn't changed. My uncle and I escorted him around the ship. We took him down to where all the prisoners.

Zhao seemed happy at looking at all the women. We walked past Ayame's cell and I seen Zhao look at her with lust.

After escorting Zhao practically everywhere we finally took him to his room and got rid of him. Thank Agni.

Ayame's Pov

I seen Prince Zuko walk past my cell with this man I think he is called Zhao. Most of the women think Zhao is fit as well, which makes me want to puke.

I was sat in my cell when the prison guard came and got me.

I thought he was taking me too Prince Zuko's room again but when we walked straight past his room I knew I was going to this Zhao guy. Please God please help me.

'It's your turn now and this guy won't show any mercy.' The guard hissed in my ear as he pushed me in the room. God don't these guys ever stop pushing.

I went down on my knees and put my head to the floor. This Zhao person walked round me, inspecting me as if I was a prize cow in the market.

'Stand up.' He growled.

I stood up and looked him straight in the eyes. He wasn't exactly good looking but he was kind of handsome in a rough sort of way.

'How old are you?' He commanded.

'Fifteen sir.' I say politely hoping to stay on his good side.

'Bit young but that doesn't matter.' He purred in my ear I didn't like where this was going.

Zhao pulled my face upwards roughly before placing a rough kiss upon my lips. I pushed him away but this only infuriated him more.

'I like them feisty.' He growls as he chases me around the room.

Please god please don't let this happen to me I mutter running around the room trying to get away from Zhao.

I trip and fall over a stool. I try to get up as fast as I can but Zhao catches me and pins me to the bed.

'Zhao get off me!' I scream kicking and punching him but he is too strong.

'Your mine.' He spat kissing me roughly again on the lips.

I feel Zhao's hand travel down my leg, oh please god please let me get away.

I hear the door open and footsteps entering the room, thank you god. The person drags Zhao off me and pulls me out the door. I look up too see who my rescuer is and was shocked when I seen Zuko.

Zhao came running out of the room and started shouting at Zuko.

'Why did you pull her away?'

'Zhao she didn't want to have sex with you.' Zuko said in a calm voice.

'She is nothing but a prisoner she doesn't have rights and how do you know she didn't want it.' Zhao grumbled.

Zuko just stands there still gripping onto my wrist.

'I know you want her for yourself.' Zhao laughed.

'No, even though she is a prisoner I still respect her personal rights as a woman!' He shouted back at Zhao.

'Don't lie Zuko.'

'Zhao I want you off my ship immediately and if you are not gone then I will personally chuck you off the ship myself.' He hissed.

Zhao just stood there and then he nodded and went to pack his stuff I think.

Zuko took me back to my cell; I couldn't help but ask why he was going to see Zhao.

'I was going to see Zhao about my father.' He said his voice emotionless.

'Oh.'

'But it's a good thing I did or he would have.' Zuko couldn't finish so I finished for him.

'Raped me?'

'Yeah.' He said as he pulled me along.

'Thank you.' I mutter as I enter my cell.

If I hadn't heard it for myself I would never have believe he had said it.

'You're welcome Ayame.' He whispered as he walked away.

Zuko's Pov

I walked away from the prisoners cells; I can't believe I just rescued a prisoner.

'Zuko is it true that you told Zhao to leave?' Iroh said rushing over to me, obviously Zhao hadn't explained why.

'Yes Uncle.' I say trying to keep my voice emotionless.

'Why?' Iroh said with a confused look upon his face.

'He tried to rape the young earth kingdom girl we helped yesterday.' I mutter looking down at the floor.

'Oh and you rescued her.' His uncle said giving his nephew a knowing look.

'Yeah so.' I mutter trying to stop my cheeks turning red.

'You like this girl don't you.'

'No of course I don't she is an earth kingdom girl and she is a prisoner.' I snap.

'Ok Zuko.' Iroh laughed as he walked off.

I walked into my room and slammed my door. I don't like this girl she is an earth kingdom girl not a fire nation girl. I don't like her I don't I don't I don't. I sit down upon my bed and put my head in my hands and sit and think but all that comes up in my head is Ayame. I cant like her I don't like her. But what if I do? Why is this happening to me?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N part 2 please read&review **

Ayame's Pov

Waking up all I could see was the thin bit of sunlight entering the cells. I heard people moaning and someone crying. I turned to the cell beside me and asked Etsu what was going on, Etsu was a kind old lady she has been here for as long as I remember. Etsu said that it's Ishi that she had been taken out of her cell and had sex with a soldier and was caught. And all of us women know what the penalty was lashings. I know it seems harsh but at the minute were all property of the Fire nation and we can only have sex with Nobles, Generals, Prince's or members of the Royal family. Having sex with a low rank soldier is forbidden but sometimes you can get away with it if you're not caught.

The guards came by and let us out onto the courtyard it's the one chance we actually get some fresh air and too talk to the men. All the men and women were separated and but in different prison cells. Most of the women I know have husbands here and sometimes young children.

Walking out into the courtyard the fresh air suddenly hits you in the face and the sun beats down on your face, it would be so relaxing if it wasn't for the guards patrolling round us like a pack of hungry dogs.

I sit down beside my best friend Keiko I met her the very first day I became a prisoner she is a few days older then me and is always making sure I'm alright.

'Hey Keiko.' I say cheerfully giving her a hug.

'Hey Ayame.' She replies hugging me back.

'So have you seen that Prince Zuko?' Keiko whispers.

'Yeah why?' I whisper back god Keiko comes out with random stuff sometimes.

'Isn't he hot?' She giggled.

'Keiko that's just gross.' I giggle back.

'Ayame don't deny it everyone thinks he's hot.'

'Keiko im not denying it I just don't think he is attractive.'

'Ayame stop lying.'

'Fine he is kind off good looking.' I admit.

'No just good looking he is HOT!' She says in a loud whisper.

'Keiko he is fire nation.' I whisper back. God sometimes she forgets that the fire nation is our enemy. I almost feel angry at her it's like she is betraying her nation.

'So, if Zuko asked me to marry him I would say yes straight away then at least the guards would stop leering at me.'

'Keiko the chances are one in a million.' I said giving her a sad smile.

'Good point.'

'Anyway how have you been?'

'Alright actually you?'

'Fine.'

'Have you heard Ishi is the new concubine of Zuko?' Keiko giggled.

'I thought she was lying.' I giggled back as Ishi walked past.

'Yeah well she does sometimes lie.'

'Yeah I guess.'

'But I wouldn't mind being the concubine to the Prince and getting a piece of him.'

'Keiko.'

'What?'

'Shut up.' I giggled.

'Well I'll see you at dinner.' Keiko said as we got up to go to our cells.

'Yeah don't forget save me a seat next to you.' I say to her.

Keiko's cell is right next to the dining hall so she always gets the good gossip and the best seats when we are let out.

Zuko's Pov

I just finished with my new concubine Ishi I only picked her because she just does as she is told. I no that the other nations do not have concubines but in the fire nation it's a coming of age thing. This Ishi thinks I have feelings for her but to me she is just a toy. I go up to the dock and look over the metal fencing. Down below is the courtyard I see all of the slaves sitting down and chatting. I stand and think of my new toy Ishi she does satisfy me and I shouldn't be complaining but I wish she would improvise so I wouldn't have to do everything.

Ayame's Pov

Instead of going to dinner with the rest of the prisoners I was escorted to Lieutenant Ji's room.

The guard actually took me in the room this time instead of shoving me in. I bowed to Lieutenant Ji who quickly told me to stand up.

'You wanted me Lieutenant Ji.' I said politely.

'Yes I've come to make a deal with you Ayame.' He said kindly, I'm starting to think that he is one of the nice soldiers on this ship.

'Yes sir.'

'If you run errands for me around the ship and in return I will give you a nice comfy room aboard the ship.'

'Yes please sir.' I say with a smile this is a big offer 'Excuse me sir could I ask something?'

'Go ahead.'

'Well I have this friend called Keiko would it be possible for her to come and stay with me in the room?' I say politely giving him my best smile; I do hope he says yes.

'If you promise to work hard then yes.' He smiled.

'Thank you sir I won't let you down.' I said cheerfully.

'You better go get your stuff and your friend.'

'Well I don't have any stuff.'

'I'm sure I can find some old dresses for you and your friend.'

'Thank you sir you won't regret it.' I say with a smile as I run out the room to fetch Keiko.

'Ayame come back.' Lieutenant Ji shouts.

'Yes sir?' I say my heart in my throat.'

'You forgot to take this letter to tell the guards that you and your friend are staying in rooms now.' Lieutenant Ji smiled 'Oh and you will be staying in room 3.'

'Sir does Prince Zuko no about this?'

'Not yet but I will explain to him later.'

'Bye sir.' I shout running to get Keiko.

The guards stopped me when I went to Keiko's cell but when I showed them the letter they released Keiko and together we ran to our new room.

'How did you get us a room?' Keiko says awestruck as she lies down on the red satin bed sheets.

'Lieutenant Ji said if I run errands for him then he will give me a room and I said yes and asked if you could come.' I said rushing the words.

'Ok im going to go get a bath.' Keiko shouts running into the bathroom.

'Bye Keiko I have to go run some errands for Lieutenant Ji.' I shout as I open the door and run all the way to Lieutenant Ji's room.

I ran and ran nearly all day delivering orders and letters to officers, soldiers and the cook. I had one more letter to deliver and that was to Iroh. As I was running through the corridor I wasn't really concentrating I just wanted to deliver this letter but because I wasn't looking where I was going I crashed into somebody.

Falling flat on my bum hurt a lot, this person but his hand out and hauled me up. Looking up at the face of the person I had knocked over I seen Zuko. I was all set to say sorry but nothing came out.

Instead of saying sorry I grabbed the letter and ran down the corridor.

Zuko's Pov

I was on one my walks on the ships, I always do this it helps me think or calm down when im angry. I was too busy thinking that I didn't see someone run straight into me, I didn't fall but the girl did.

I looked down and seen Ayame on the floor. I grab hold of her wrist and haul her up. When she seen it was me she just stared and blushed before running off with out even saying thank you or sorry. Ayame was so odd but interesting at the same time.

I was sat on my bed when Ishi walked into my room. I looked up half hoping it was Ayame but I saw Ishi instead. She sat down next to me and next thing I knew I was pushing her down upon the bed kissing her deeply but it didn't feel right, I don't no why but it just wasn't right.

Ayame's Pov

'Keiko.' I whisper as I enter our bedroom but she doesn't answer 'Keiko.' Still no answer but then I hear loud snoring coming from the bed.

'Asleep as always.' I giggle as I change into my nightclothes.

I can't think way I didn't say anything to Zuko when I bumped into him. He properly thinks I'm stupid.

Zuko's Pov

After Ishi left I felt unsatisfied I don't why because the other times she has serviced me I have been satisfied. I need someone to talk to.

Before I no it im walking down the corridor to the room Lieutenant Ji had told me Ayame was staying in. Knocking on the door I stood waiting for Ayame to answer.

Ayame Pov

I was having such a lovely dream until I heard a knock on the door which jolted me awake.

'I'm coming.' I mutter sleepily.

Opening the door I seen Zuko standing in front of me.

'Hi Prince Zuko.' I said bowing.

'Ayame stand up.' He mutters.

'What is it Prince Zuko.' I said as politely as I can but who is polite when they are being woken up in the early hours of the morning.

'I just wanted to see if you were alright.' He muttered rubbing the back of his neck.

'Ok do you want me to come to your room?' She said smiling at him.

'Ok.' He said with a smile.

Me and Zuko sat on his bed and spoke for hours.

'So how come you have a concubine?' I ask curiously I just think it's strange that he has a toy.

'It's a coming of age thing.' Zuko muttered not looking me in the eyes.

'Oh ok.' I reply back.

I was about to get up and leave before Zuko turned towards me and pressed his lips passionately against mine. A mixture of lust and hate tear at me but I can't push the Prince away.

Zuko pushes me down upon the bed and kisses me deeply and passionately, his tongue enters my mouth and dances along with my tongue I couldn't help but release a moan against his lips. His lips leave mine and I thought it was over until I felt nipping and sucking at my neck I knew that would leave a mark but I was so overcome with lust I didn't think. His hands travelled over my body exploring as I moaned under his touch. The next thing I know he is ripping his clothes off and ripping mine off as well before pulling me underneath the satin covers of his bed.

Waking up the next morning I didn't really remember where I was until I saw Zuko sat up on the bed. I catch Zuko's eye and he smiles at me but I try to forget about what happend last night but I can't. It sounds like im betraying my nation but I enjoyed it.

'Did you have a good sleep?' Zuko asks smiling at me.

'Yes.' I mutter I couldn't look at him without remembering his touch and his kisses from last night.

He puts his arm round me it wasn't an embrace or a hug it was just an arm round me but it made my skin tingle with the touch of his skin on mine. God how could I feel like this he is the enemy I shouldn't be feeling like this.

'Zuko I better go.' I say slipping out of bed and shoving on my clothes.

'Ummm ok.' He said looking pretty hurt.

I quickly ran out of the door not looking back. When I enter my room it looks like Keiko has gone to the courtyard thank god. I sit down on my bed and I wanted to cry. I had betrayed my nation I had slept with the Prince and I think im falling for him, I shouldn't be feeling this way he is using me to satisfy his needs im nothing but a toy to him. Ayame lay down on her bed and couldn't help but let tears run down her face.


End file.
